


【翻译】全方位服务公司

by YigeLulu



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, HE, Lawyers, M/M, hookerfic, mistaken for a hooker, the strangled cries of lawyers in love, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 授权翻译, 误认为男妓
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigeLulu/pseuds/YigeLulu
Summary: 在被交往已久的男朋友甩了以后，Jensen的自尊心受到了伤害。在酒吧里他一直在拒绝在他身边打转的男人们，他并不介意有一些美好的随意性关系，但他害怕再次情感受挫。有一个穿着昂贵西装的帅哥一整晚都在喝酒吧里最好的酒。当那个帅哥走过来对他说，如果现在同意跟他离开，就付给他双倍的价钱时，Jensen差点把舌头吞下去。那个家伙竟然认为他是个男妓，Jensen非常恼火，但他随便说出一个离谱的价格，那个男人眼睛都不眨一下的同意了，于是他鬼使神差地答应了。直到几个月之后，他意识到自己可能爱上了他唯一的常客。
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Full Service Firm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/110841) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



Jensen早该知道情况不妙了，距离他答应和Paul在餐厅见面的时间已经过去半个小时了。“抱歉，”Jensen一边说着一边坐到Paul对面的座位上，“许可协议出了点问题——”

“打住吧，”Paul把喝空的啤酒瓶推到一边，他的眼睛闪闪发亮，眉头因为愤怒紧绷着。他看起来就像他们在酒吧认识的那天一样光彩照人，只是那时他的愤怒是因为青少年司法制度。而即使现在面对的是Jensen，他表现得却像被经验不足的警卫激怒了一样，让Jensen不由得屏住呼吸。

Jensen闭上了嘴，尽管他非常想继续解释。过了一会儿他又谨慎地开口，“Paul——”

“你知道吗？”Paul没有等他回答，“唯一一件比你因为工作忽视我更糟糕的事，就是听你谈论工作。既然你只会做这两件事，那我不干了。因为你很辣所以我一直认为这是值得的，但事实证明，我也没有那么肤浅。”

“我——”

“你应该把这句话记在你的电脑里，而不是你的大脑里：长得漂亮和会口交，不足以让你获得一段感情。我的钥匙你可以邮寄给我。”说完他就很快地站起身，连椅子都跟着摇晃了，然后匆匆离开。

Jensen看着他的背影，目瞪口呆，他不自觉地举起手，好像他能像达斯·维德一样把Paul拉回来似的。然后，他慢慢地坐回座位上，尽量不去在意周围有多少人看到了他被羞辱的全过程。他能感觉到自己的皮肤在变红，就像希望能在原地自燃。

但他没这种运气。他的手机又在嗡嗡作响，可能是Bruce想知道Jensen是否已经把税务人员的变动纳入了最新的合同草案里。有趣的是，Jensen非常想让Paul喜欢他，以及他认为Bruce是个混蛋，然而在过去的十天里，他花了八十个小时和Bruce谈合同，和Paul的交流时间却只有大约十分钟。

他想，我真是个失败的家伙。四年，四个男人，他们最终都因为受不了Jensen的工作狂倾向离开。显然唯一不会离他而去的就是他的助学贷款。

“打扰了，先生，”侍者侧着身子问道，“您要点菜吗？”

Jensen扯了扯他的领带，摇了摇头。他说不出话来，所以他做了一个通用的“结账吧”的手势，知道自己这样更像个混蛋了——但是话又说回来，显然他在这个方面已经没有进步空间了。

他真的以为Paul喜欢他，他对工作很投入——Bruce的确是个混蛋没错，但Jensen的工作做得很好，他能够理清文字中的混乱，然后将它们理顺，为客户服务。他以为他们可以共享这些工作中的成就感，但显然Paul只看到了Jensen的脸，就像其他人一样。

他留下了一大笔小费，连同他心脏的一块碎片。

  
****  
****

  
Jensen又喝了一口啤酒。这玩意儿喝起来更像是肥皂水而不是他想要喝的东西，但是酒吧里满是人，他被挤来挤去，如果他再端一杯威士忌那简直就要被洗一个黏糊糊的澡了。反正Jensen正在考虑——如果他运气好的话，也许会有个性感帅气的家伙撞上他，然后顺势请他喝一杯。但话说回来，他实际上已经拒绝三次了，这还不包括他从身体各个部位移开的手。

他想找人上床。真的，他想。他甚至好好打扮了一番，紧身牛仔裤和更紧身的上衣，以及（他不会承认这一点）还画了点眼线。他的衣服上实际上印着这样一句标语：如果你表现好，我就是你的。但他每次试图对那些人回以微笑，他就会预想到一个月以后，他们对他说，他不能只是偶尔出现，让他们对着空气假装自己有个男朋友。

又有两个家伙凑到他耳边大声说话，Jensen突然意识到，比起眼睁睁看着别人互相勾搭以及在这里失去听力，还有更多更好的方式能度过今晚的休息时间。他最后一次摇了摇头拒绝，转身向出口走去。

就在那时，今晚Jensen在这个地方见过的最性感的男人站在了Jensen面前。他穿的西装和Jensen公司的权益合伙人穿的一样讲究，只不过权益合伙人通常不会把定制外套和紧身的白色T恤搭配在一起，这种T恤要么被汗水打湿，要么就会让周围人的口水打湿。老天啊，上一次他看到这样的胸肌还是在看健美运动员比赛的时候。Jensen咬着嘴唇不让自己伸手去摸，然后抬起眼睛去看那个男人的脸。长长的深色头发被汗水沾湿了一些，眼睛闪烁着幽默的光芒。Jensen个子不矮，但这家伙起码比他还高七八厘米。

他告诉自己，快说点什么吧。但那家伙在Jensen构思出一个完整的句子之前就俯下身来。他的嘴唇轻轻刷过Jensen的耳朵，说道，“现在跟我走，我付你平时两倍的价钱。”

一时间，Jensen满脑子想的都是公司给他开出的薪资。“一小时六百块？”他的大脑一片空白，但那家伙肯定没听清这是一个问题，因为他只是点了点头，表情坚定没有一点肉痛的感觉，抓住Jensen的胳膊开始向门口走去。

三步之后Jensen明白了那家伙可能说的不是法律服务的价格，为此他差点一个趔趄摔倒。但那家伙只是把Jensen拉近了一些，咧嘴笑着好像Jensen刚才是讲了一个滑稽的笑话，他的大脑要宕机了。

‘为什么不呢？’当他们推开门，凉爽的夜风让他的思维重启时，他脑子里第一个想到的就是这个。当然，他并不是想要这个帅哥的钱。但是，如果这个帅哥认为Jensen是出来卖的，那么除了Jensen的屁股，他什么都不会想要，所以也不会失望。而不管Jensen想要什么，很明显他都不会得到，所以就当是放松一下，找点乐子，不行吗？

“我叫Jensen。”他的声音对于酒吧外面来说有点太大了。

帅哥看了他一眼，一副被逗乐的表情。他仍然没有放开Jensen的手臂。“Jared，”过了一会儿他说。而Jensen觉得这可能是个化名。“我住的酒店就在这条街上。”他的语气听起来很放松，好像今晚就和他计划中的一样，但是他的话并没有得到任何回应。

没错，Jared看起来不太喜欢闲聊。那为什么他要呢？他又不是因为Jensen在模拟法庭上的出色表现把他从人群中选出来的。但是Jensen并没有阻止他，因为在那之前Jensen就已经觉得他是个性感的家伙，这意味着即使Jared没有认为他是个男妓，他也会想跟他走。（另外，很显然Jensen散发出的想找人上床的意愿很强烈，这真的...令人沮丧。也许下次他不要再画眼线了。）

Jensen努力不让自己陷入一场失败的谈话中，在剩下的路程中，再到穿过有空调的酒店大堂，进入电梯里，他都没有看Jared一眼。

Jared在他的房间门被完全关上之前就脱下了他的外套，把它扔在椅子上，然后转过身去边审视着Jensen边点了点头。“你为什么不把衣服都脱了？”他问道，就像公司的一位合伙人在问Jensen是否愿意接受一个重要的项目一样——这意味着他根本不是在询问。

Jensen觉得自己脸刷地一下红了，然后把T恤拉过头顶来掩饰自己的脸红。然后，因为这就是他跟着Jared回来的原因，他解开了皮带，把皮带从裤腰环中滑了出来。然后是他的鞋子，他踮起脚尖，迅速弯下腰去脱掉袜子，不想显得太他妈愚蠢。

他的手在牛仔裤最上面的扣子上犹豫了一会儿。当他抬起头时，Jared正赤裸着上身，坐在酒店那张巨大的床边。他肌肉发达得像个超级英雄，双手托着下巴支在膝盖上，毫不掩饰地盯着Jensen看。“别浪费我的时间，”他说，语气里带着的那种意味，好像在嘲笑他自己，同时也在嘲笑Jensen。Jensen的胃翻动了一下，但他还是解开了纽扣，把内裤和牛仔裤一起脱了下来。他的老二已经开始感兴趣了，当Jared得意地笑起来时，他的老二翘得更高了。

“我想要你吸我的老二，”Jared说，也许Jensen应该打消他认为这是场交易的念头，但是，被这样命令真他妈的火辣。这——Jensen的脑子里有一小部分注意到——考虑到Jensen每天都在被命令做这做那，有这样的想法真有点令人惊讶。只不过这一次他至少能从中得到一次高潮，而不是像往常一样得到背痛、睡眠不足和被男朋友抛弃。

Jensen猛地将自己拉回现实，他点点头，试图用一种尽可能不呆板的方式走过去，这可能有些无望了，但幸运的是Jared离得并不远。Jensen在Jared张开的两腿之间双膝跪地，伸手去解Jared的皮带，这条薄薄的皮革和他其他的衣服一样昂贵。Jared的阴茎已经顶在了他的细羊绒裤上了，Jensen赶紧拉开了拉链，他对衣服的关心几乎和对Jared的关心一样多。但考虑到他在分泌口水了，所以他可能对衣物下面的东西更感兴趣。Jared帮了点忙，解开了裤子内侧的纽扣，这个扣子能让裤子更好的被挂起来（有一次在去听证词的路上，Bruce在出租车里无休止地谈论这个话题，现在看到Jared的样子让他更加欣赏这一点了；不过说实话，Jared就算穿粗麻布的衣服肯定也会很性感），还抬高了臀部，让Jensen好把他的裤子和内裤都脱下。

Jensen停下来，凝视着。他有点想说些什么，但他觉得Jared可能已经习惯了别人对他老二尺寸的评价，就像Jensen习惯了别人对他适合吹箫的嘴表现出兴趣一样。仔细想想，这是一个很好的搭配。就像花生酱配果冻，但有额外的性爱。Jensen舔了舔嘴唇，然后听见Jared发出了一声微弱的不耐烦的声音。Jensen深吸一口气，身体往前倾，让他的舌头在Jared阴茎的顶部滑动。

Jensen不可能把它全部含进嘴里，所以他跪起来，一边尽量往下吞，一边用一只手扶着。Jared光滑的阴茎握在他手里就像在他嘴里一样粗，他的手利用嘴里流出来的唾液上下滑动。Jared的气味很浓烈，而Jensen想尽可能地吞下更多。

他慢慢地移动着，Jared很有礼貌（或者说他对普通的呕吐反射有着健康的尊重）没有往前顶，所以Jensen把空闲的那只手放在Jared的大腿上，感受肌肉的震颤。他闭上眼睛，感觉到——一种奇怪的安全感。就好像他可以永远这样下去，即使他的下巴快要脱臼了，舌头也开始麻木了。只是给予快乐，快乐在当下，因为根本不会有未来。

当他退出去呼吸时，Jared把一只手放在他的肩膀上，Jensen抬起头，嘴唇仍然包裹着那个完美的，粘乎乎又光滑的头部。从Jared喘气的样子可以看出Jensen表现得怎么样。

“天呐，”Jared呼出一口气，把头发从眼睛前拨开，“现在我要操你了。”

Jensen对这个计划表示支持。他让Jared的老二从他嘴里滑出来，微微颤抖着站起身来。

“躺下，”Jared说，“垫个枕头。我想看你完全打开的样子。”

Jensen咽下了想要说出口的那句“oh fuck”。他的爱人们总是提要求和协商，而他的一夜情更是如此——而当你想再次上床时，或者当你不想让对方生气或抓狂到中途离开时，你就会非常小心。他以前对此从没这么确定过。他设法从酒店提供的一大堆东西中拿出一个枕头，兴奋的老二狠狠拍了拍他的肚子。然后他按照命令，扭动着臀部仰面躺下，四下看了看，这才意识到自己没有带上足够的必需品。

还好Jared已经为他自己的这个夜晚做好了充足的准备，床头柜上有一瓶润滑油和一盒安全套。Jared走过去咧嘴笑着把润滑油递给他，如果不是Jensen的血液已经冲到他下半身了，这肯定会让他脸红的，他把润滑油打开，让手指变得光滑而凌乱。

他将双腿抬起，膝盖分开，脚后跟刚好踩在枕头的边缘，既感觉淫荡又觉得骄傲。Jared坐在床边找了个好的观赏角度。Jensen一次就将两根手指伸进自己体内，没有顾及Jared脸上饥渴的表情，吸着气又加入了第三根手指，另一只手抚慰着自己的阴茎。他闭上眼睛，让手指慢慢进出，他知道自己还没准备好，但无论如何他都想要了。

Jensen听到安全套包装被撕开的声音，睁开眼睛时Jared已经上了床爬到了他身边。Jensen将自己的手指抽出，抓住大腿根部，抬高他的双腿，给Jared更多的发挥空间。

Jared在感觉上比他看起来还要大，他用一股稳定的力量推进Jensen的身体里，如果他愿意的话也许能进得更快，他在把他的大手放在Jensen的膝盖上并将它们压向Jensen胸部时咕哝了一声。Jensen的肌腱可能在抗议，但除了Jared粗大的阴茎在他身体里滑动之外，他什么也感觉不到。他喘着粗气，试图放松下来并找个东西抓着，于是他让手垂在身体两侧，紧紧攥住了床单。

“操，你太紧了，”Jared惊讶得几乎在自言自语。Jensen哼了一声，让自己张得更开一些，就在这时Jared猛地全部插进去，他平坦的小腹正好碰上Jensen的双球。Jensen浑身颤栗，向上蠕动着，但即使他想跑也无处可逃。

然后Jared开始认真地操干，他前后摇摆着臀部，每一次都好像要进到更深。Jensen几乎无法呼吸，老天啊，他被填得太满了。一开始他抓住Jared的二头肌纯粹是出于自我保护，然后他情不自禁地爱上了这肌肉的触感，呻吟得更大声了。他的阴茎刚才因为冲击软下去了一些，但很快就恢复了兴奋。他可以感觉到他老二湿漉漉的顶端摩擦着Jared的腹肌。

“说点什么，”Jared命令道。

认真的吗？是，Jensen的日常工作就是按需求写文字，但这个——

好吧，也行。“嗯——”他深吸了一口气，然后开始了。“你在我身体里的感觉真他妈好。你迷人的老二太他妈性感了——”Jared为此更加卖力，而Jensen基本失去了意识。等他脑子清醒过来的时候，他仍在胡言乱语，说着什么如果可以的话他愿意整晚给Jared口交。Jared一直在变换各种姿势然后追问他“你喜欢这样吗？”，这意味着Jensen只需要轮流用“是的”和“求你”来回答就可以了。终于，当Jensen感觉自己快要死了的时候，Jared用他的大手握住了Jensen的老二，就这样，游戏可以结束了。

他高潮得就像几个月，或者几年都没有过一样，他全身无力，而Jared的老二在他体内似乎变得更大了。他们的胸部紧贴在一起滑动，因为Jensen的高潮把他们的胸口都弄湿了。Jensen眨了眨眼，看着Jared的头向后仰，他的喉结到下巴的线条就像雕塑家的春梦。

“操，”Jared说——看起来他的感觉和Jensen一样好，如果Jensen还有力气的话他会点头表示赞同的——然后射了，他的整个身子绷紧，压倒在Jensen身上。

他们两人气喘吁吁地躺在那儿，直到Jensen不得不无力地移动着他的腿，Jared收到信号，小心地从他身体里抽出来。该死的，Jensen明天早上肯定会很痛，但每一丝痛苦都是值得的。

Jared仰面躺在Jensen身边，呼吸困难。“真是太棒了。”他说，而Jensen也不想表示异议。他把套子取下来随手一扔，Jensen感觉有点恶心，他可不想一会儿不小心踩上去，然后他转头瞥了一眼，惊讶地看到Jared竟然直接扔进了垃圾桶里。所以这个男人：富有，性感，以及协调性好。

Jensen脑海里突然闪过一个好莱坞明星是怎么解释他招妓的原因的——那个人说，我不是为性付钱。我付钱是让她们离开。这有点扫兴，但Jensen下决心要好好表现。一旦他喘过气来，他就会马上离开——当然，他不会收一分钱，只是在事情变得尴尬之前走掉。

但Jared满意且大声地叹了口气，双手交叠放在他（修剪得很好）的肚子上。“把我舔干净，”他说，好像这么说是理所应当一样。

Jensen有些目瞪口呆。Jared看了他一眼然后笑了，他说，“我的时间还没到呢。”Jensen有一种非理性的冲动想要解释说，事实上他习惯于用六分钟作为一次时间增量的单位。

但很显然这不是他今晚的人设。今晚他是那个尽职尽责地跑下床，到另一边再手脚并用地爬上来，然后再次开始享用那根神奇老二的人。它现在变得柔软了，上面覆盖着一层不完全令人讨厌的精液与安全套残留的混合物。他用舌头上下扫动，不愿意漏掉任何一块皮肤。的确，味道不是很好，但Jensen会忍不住去想究竟是哪些东西混合在一起的，厚重的，咸咸的，还有一点塑料味，再加上他几乎把Jared的阴茎都塞进了嘴里，Jared低头看着他，就好像他正在创造口活项目的奥运会记录，所以总的来说非常火辣。

于是Jared再一次勃起，迫使Jensen后退了一些。Jensen挑起眉毛——你他妈在逗我吗？——Jared只是耸耸肩，更多的是因为沾沾自喜而不是不好意思，他重新硬起来的速度简直比Jensen十七岁时还快。

“这样不错，”Jared一边说一边用一只手放在Jensen的肩膀上把他往后推了一点。“你就待在这个位置。”他伸手去拿另一个套子，Jensen还没想明白到底发生了什么，他就已经翻身到了Jensen身后并把他推倒了。Jared把膝盖挤到Jensen的双膝之间将他分开，一只手重重地按在Jensen的后颈上。

这一次的进入更加顺利，就好像他已经知道了该怎么避免痛苦进到最深处。Jensen感觉很奇怪，他飘飘然了，就连他的心跳都和Jared在他体内的运动联系在了一起。他不会很快就射了，他可能连硬都硬不起来，但是他每一根神经都感觉被点亮了。他集中注意力让他的手臂和大腿支撑住自己，并且保持臀部的摇摆以配合Jared的动作。

Jared嘟囔了声什么，换了只手抓住Jensen的肩膀把他往后拉，同时他的膝盖把Jensen的腿分得更开，让他支撑不稳，只能往下滑倚在Jared的老二上。Jensen张开嘴想表示抗议，但嘴里发出的却是刺耳的“unnhh”声，这声音即使在他自己耳朵里，听起来也是鼓励多于痛苦。

Jared就这样干了他好一会儿，直到Jensen大腿颤抖手臂无力支撑，把脸贴在了柔软清香的被子上。Jared的手滑落到Jensen的臀部上，把他按在那里，就好像Jensen还有什么地方可去似的。然后另一只手从Jensen的背上一路抚摸到他的肩膀，绕过他的脖子，最后滑过他的下巴，带着Jared从一开始就表现出的强势，把大拇指压进他嘴里。Jensen呻吟着让他的手指进入，轻轻咬着Jared的指腹，漫不经心地吮吸着。Jared触碰过他的每一寸地方都留有余震。

“上帝啊，”Jared惊叹着，最后向前顶了一次然后射了出来。他用一只手去摘下套子，慢慢地倒在Jensen身上，不知怎么的他们以一种可能很快就会感到不舒服的姿势撞在了一起，Jared的嘴唇贴在Jensen的脖子上，腿和Jensen的交缠在一起。Jensen的脸几乎都被压在一个枕头里，只剩一只眼睛和一个鼻孔还露在外面，Jared依然在玩弄他的嘴巴，让Jensen舔他的手指。它们粗糙、咸咸的，Jensen可以就这样继续几个小时。

“Mmm，”Jared哼道，“我要吃点东西。你想吃吗？”

Jensen在他能够考虑的范围内想了一下，“你要点什么？”

Jared退开了——Jensen忍不住扭动了一下，突然有些冷了——然后Jensen听到了一些摸索的声音。一份菜单落在他脸旁。“你想要什么都行，”Jared说。

Jensen眨了眨眼。他现在不适合做出这种复杂的决定，但是吃东西听起来确实不错。“你吃什么直接来两份就好。”到目前为止，Jared并没有误导他。而且为你的约会晚餐买单和为你的性生活买单绝对不是一回事，不是吗？

又是一阵杂音。“是的，你好，”Jared说，电话那头的声音听不太清。“两份牛排，烤土豆，芦笋。再来两块青柠派。太好了，谢谢。”Jensen听见地毯上的脚步声走近。“如果你不喜欢青柠，我就把你那块也吃了。”

Jensen让自己翻了个身，对Jared微笑。他现在可不想睡过去，那样太不礼貌了。“青柠的味道好极了，”他说，“我有点惊讶你居然会吃甜点。”他的手莫名地抬得很高，冲Jared的肌肉比划着。

Jared的脸颊变成了粉红色。“新陈代谢，”他说，“而且，还有每天在健身房锻炼一小时，再加上我会带我的狗一起跑步...”他停了下来，因为突然意识到自己并不需要向Jensen解释任何事。Jensen点点头，脸上仍然保持着微笑。他的大部分锻炼都是在公司里跑上跑下的，接下来的几天他得用咖啡代替午餐了，但现在这些事不重要。

“嘿，”Jared愉快地说，“洗个澡怎么样？”

“比青柠还要棒，”Jensen表示了同意。

这个淋浴间相当大——刚进来时Jensen没有去注意这个酒店有多么豪华，但是他开始明白为什么Jared对一小时600元的价格毫不犹豫了——但是他们两人还是挤在一起。有很多摩擦、推搡和抢肥皂的行为。即使他们所站的地方变成现在的两倍大，也还是可能发生这样的事情，因为这很有趣。Jensen知道他的屁股和腿明天都会恨他，但至少现在充分的酸痛还没开始，所以现在一切都很顺利。

他们刚刚出来就有人来敲门，Jared围上毛巾去拿吃的。Jensen从浴室内朝外看，享受地凝视着Jared背上的肌肉，有那么一会儿，他想让自己假装这是一段真实关系的开始。

但Jared这样的人显然对工作狂不感兴趣，他们最好将谈话围绕在最近第五巡回法庭的震怒，还有超人版权变更的可能性，以及这个角色在《Action Comics#1》中的权利范围，而不是他后来的发展。（超人！Jensen认为每个人都会觉得关于超人的事情很有趣，但遗憾的是，并不是这样。）

“来吧，”Jared叫他，“这些食物很不错。”

于是Jensen拿起毛巾把自己围住，出去享受这一刻。

Jared对食物的看法也是对的。

而且，事实证明，Jared聪明又有趣，有很多关于德州和华盛顿之间差异的笑话（他来自德州，如果不是这个男人误以为自己是在嫖Jensen，那他就完美到耶稣都要流泪了）。Jensen尽了最大的努力，不做他自己，只谈论餐厅和游玩胜地。因为他不能谈论他的职业（不管是真实的还是偶然的）所以这不像他平时谈话那么困难。和一个完全搞错了他是谁，并且再也不会见面的家伙交谈让Jensen感到一种莫名的解脱。Jensen发现他对史密斯森博物馆有一些强烈的看法，Jared也有同样强烈的看法，虽然完全是被误导的，他需要在他回到德州传播他的错误信息之前矫正这些观点。

当Jensen从盘子上刮掉最后一块全麦饼干的碎屑时，他正试图组织语言解释清楚，不，他不是真的男妓，但他会安静地离开，不会找任何麻烦。也许他该先站起来穿好衣服。

但他抬起头时，Jared已经坐在了床上，毛巾已经被扔开了，他一条腿膝盖弯起，另一条随意地放在一边，靠在酒店的枕头上，看起来就像《花花女郎》杂志的内页。他的手正在抚慰他那半硬的老二。

不，说真的，你他妈在开什么玩笑？这话没从Jensen嘴里说出来，但他很确定他的表情就是这么个意思。

“来吧，”Jared说，几乎像是花言巧语般的哄骗。

Jensen坐在这里（当然，是有点畏缩的坐在这里），吃着那个男人买的食物。对Jared来说，Jensen还没下钟呢。

反正他的屁股明天肯定不会开心了，而Jared笑起来又那么好看。

Jensen深吸一口气，站起身，丢掉了毛巾。

等Jensen爬上床的时候，Jared已经戴好了套子，正伸手去拿润滑剂。“让我来吧，”他说，而Jensen不打算劝阻他，所以最后Jensen蹲在Jared身体上方，让Jared的手指深深地插进去——不像他的老二，但还是很粗，把他再次打开。然后Jared把他拉到那个粗壮惊人的阴茎上，他和Jared面对面地慢慢骑上去，他的双腿缠绕住Jared的腰，感到天旋地转。

“你有最惊人的盆骨，”他这样告诉Jared，头晕目眩得就像喝了龙舌兰酒，而不是被干了几个小时。

Jared笑了，不是刻薄的那种，更像是他很高兴看到Jensen快乐，这在某种程度上来说不太可能。但Jensen把这些都抛到了一边——他喜欢这个姿势，现在他脑子里已经没剩多少空间了——他转移了自己的重心，这样Jared的髋骨就不会把他弄痛了。

Jared捧住Jensen的脸，而Jensen本能地转头开始舔舐他的手掌。天呐，他可能会对Jared皮肤的味道上瘾，刚洗过澡很干净，但还是有一点咸咸的味道。Jared温柔地把他转过来，往前拉进亲吻中，甜蜜而湿润，但只是勉强把舌头凑在一起，这和Jared在他身体里的抽插的深度形成了惊人的对比。

Jensen的大腿已经精疲力尽，几乎不能自己来回移动，但Jared没有抱怨。当他们的嘴唇分开时，Jared看起来就和Jensen一样震惊。“你能让自己硬起来吗？我想要你射在我身上。”Jared低声说，以致于就在几厘米开外的Jensen都差点没听到他的声音。但一旦他的大脑接收到这些词语，他的老二就跳了起来。他完全没有料到——不过既然Jared提出了要求，拒绝肯定是不礼貌的。

Jensen向后靠了一点，把更多重量压在Jared的大腿上，他把手放到嘴边将它舔湿。然后，他一时冲动，他把手伸给了Jared。Jared的牙齿很锋利，咬得几乎有点疼，但他的舌头又湿又热，而他闭上眼睛用力吮吸时的表情让Jensen的老二在还没被他沾满口水的手掌包裹住之前就想冲过终点线了。

他们倆都低着头，额头贴在一起，看着Jensen手淫。他把在Jared身上的节奏放慢到只剩轻微地上下摆动臀部。他的老二又热又敏感，以致于他不能一直不断地去拉扯撸动它。Jared喘着粗气，Jensen可以感觉到有厚重潮湿的气流在他阴茎上流动。

Jensen高潮时发出的声音已经无法辨认了。他能感觉到自己紧紧夹着Jared的老二，疼痛又舒服。他自己的精液溅到了他的手指上，但大部分射在了Jared的肚子上，弄脏了他干净的皮肤。他还没射完，Jared就咆哮着再次把他压在了身下操他，就好像下一分钟他不能射出来就会死一样。

Jensen躺在那儿任他摆弄，四肢松散无力，大脑放空，他让腿张得更开给Jared一个更好的角度。Jared闭着眼睛，咬着泛粉的嘴唇，表情认真，几乎把他顶到了床边。最后Jared的老二抽搐了一下，他呻吟着到达了高潮。

这一次Jared从他身体里退出去时，他几乎是在呜咽了，而Jared发出的柔和低语让Jensen想打他，可Jensen的骨头已经软成了橡皮泥。

他马上就会起床，告诉Jared今晚很棒，祝他出差顺利，然后从他面前消失。

就让他躺一小会儿。

****  
****

  
Jensen醒来的时候嘴里有糟糕的味道，眼睛有因为隐形眼镜戴得太久了的熟悉的疼痛。电话铃声响个不停，他的手机从不静音。

这时他意识到，他仍然在Jared的酒店房间里。而且，真他妈的疼啊。

经过几次可怜的尝试后，他终于从茶几上抓起了手机。一个语音提醒告诉他，这是他每天八点的闹铃。

妈的。

哦，他十点钟才需要到办公室。星期六十点钟很合理。但如果他现在还没有回家——

“Jared？”他问道。

一片静默。

当Jensen检查房间的时候——他行动缓慢，想给自己一种全身没有要散架的错觉——他发现他的手机下压着一个印有酒店标志的信封，很明显Jared用手机来确保Jensen不会在没看到信封的情况下离开。

“操，”他的声音在这个冷漠的空房间的回荡。他小心翼翼地拿出一张纸条，暂时忽略了里面厚厚的一叠现金。

“Jensen，”纸条上的字迹潦草但能看懂，“我度过了一段不可思议的时光。谢谢！”

Jensen呆愣着就像一个失去意识的傻瓜，他脑中唯一的想法就是原来他的贞操也是可以协商的。

这个信封里装着三千美元。

要么是Jensen的时间观念太差，要么就是Jared给小费也很大方。

现在怎么办？

他的肚子咕咕叫起来，与此同时他想起Johnson的交易合同截止日期就在下周一，这份合同果断了解决了他“现在怎么办”的问题。但他不知道该如何处理这笔钱。也许他可以把它留在酒店，让他们把它还给...住在1710房间，不知道姓氏的Jared，如果这真的是他的名字的话。是的，他可以这么做，最好的情况就是死于尴尬。最糟糕的情况可能会被逮捕，吊销律师资格，然后慢慢饿死在街头——

好吧，算了。

也许他可以把钱捐给慈善机构。给现金的话需要打报告吗？妈的，他得先查查这个。但在这之前，他需要离开，还有一个合同要完成。

尽管如此，在打开门离开房间时，他还是忍不住微笑，身后是挥之不去的Jared的气味。不管发生了什么，像布拉德皮特一样火辣的男人选中了他，然后他们疯狂地做爱好几个小时。这一切绝对值得一些涉及报酬的误会。

****  
****

  
直到两周后，他的手机在开会时响起来，显示屏上的名字是Jared。

Jensen愣了一秒钟，然后手忙脚乱地做了个手势，希望能传达出“这个电话我必须接”的意思，匆忙地走向走廊。

“Jared？”他慌乱地问道。

“Jensen，嗨！”Jared听起来心情很好。

“是你打来的，”Jensen说完就想扇自己一个大嘴巴。

“是啊，”Jared说，声音沮丧了一点。“我把我的号码存进你手机里了，希望你不介意。”他现在的语气听起来犹豫不决，好像如果Jensen的反应很糟糕，他会努力不让自己难过。

“不，不，没关系。”Jensen说，因为他不想伤害Jared，Jared一直是个好人——除了那些钱的事和老天才知道的——

“反正就是，”Jared在Jensen开始回顾先前的经历之前开口道，“我星期五晚上会过来，我想知道你在不在，你懂的，有没有空。”

“星期五？”Jensen重复了一遍。

“我会付双倍的价钱，和之前一样。”Jared急忙补充道。

Jensen知道，如果他解释了真相，Jared就会挂掉电话并且再也不会打过来。而一开始就知道不会接的电话Jensen也没有勇气去打。而且Jensen会错过再一次和Jared做爱的机会，也许该去看看他对历史自然博物馆是不是也有错误的认识。Jensen不需要对这是否是一段真实的关系感到困惑。计价器在滴答作响。他想要的不会比Jared能给予的更多，因为Jared能给予的是绝对、百分之百清楚的。

“时间，地点?”他闭上眼睛问道。

在他记下细节后，他重新回到了会议上，他们在讨论他们可以在多大程度上把最新的要求纳入Johnson的交易。Jensen甚至不明白他们为什么要开这样的会议，因为主要负责人周末就要谈判了，不过他猜想这可能就是他们付给合伙人大笔钱的原因吧。

  
****  
****

  
那天早上Jensen花了半个小时时间挑选了一件把他的眼睛衬得格外绿的白衬衫，和一条让他的屁股看起来美极了的卡其色裤子。

“不管了，我们开始吧，”Jared一看见Jensen就说。Jensen满脸通红，不能与Jared对视，但抑制不住地笑了起来。从长远来看，半个小时算得了什么呢？

与此同时，Jared把手放在Jensen的肩膀上，把他向下推，整个晚上冷静的部分差不多就结束了。

****  
****

  
那些钱Jensen没有捐出去，但他也没有花。他把它们放在衣橱背面的一个鞋盒里，有时他看着自己的贷款余额，思考着也许可以用这些钱离开公司，做一些他真正想做的事情——他的一个同学在清白专案（译注：一个非牟利法律组织，利用基因鉴定的方法帮被错判的人洗刷冤屈）工作，她偶尔发出的邮件都让他喉咙发紧——但他不能让自己这么做。他几乎可以肯定他会因为试图逃税被捕。在查阅现金存款规定时，他甚至觉得自己像在犯罪。他的伦理学教授说，如果你正试图找出如何做错事并逃脱惩罚的方式，那通常就是一个信号了。所以，是的，鞋盒里，衣橱后。

Jared每隔几周就会来一次。他们形成了一种固定模式：他们在Jared的酒店房间做爱，点些吃的，讨论一会儿Jared应该去什么景点，然后再做爱。Jensen在工作上放松下来，他每周抽出足够的时间去看几场演出或展览，这样他就可以提出足够可靠的意见。（好吧，也没有那么放松，他还取消了他的有线电视，这样就有更多的时间可以平衡工作与休闲。）他开始跑步上下班，在办公室洗澡，这比坐地铁花的时间更长，但这让他觉得自己开始不同了。

他拒绝了三个工作项目，可能正因如此，他两年一次的评估比以往任何时候都好。“你似乎找对了自己的定位，”负责评语的合伙人这样说道。尽管Jensen不这么认为，但他还是点了点头，因为他还没完全失去理智。他仍然认为合同中的漏洞是极好的智力挑战，但和Jared讨论一些完全不同的事情会让他恢复活力。

他们也从来没有谈论过Jared的事业。不过他经常来华盛顿的话，Jensen认为不是政治就与国防有关。Jensen猜测他是某个国防承包商，重要到每次出差都要花费数千美元（在Jensen身上），但又没有重要到会被一桩付费的同性恋丑闻毁掉。他小心翼翼地不去问。那些只有他们在一起时才存在的错觉是脆弱的（并且直接与那些信封相矛盾），但却很重要——对Jared来说重要到值得他为此付出高昂的代价，对Jensen来说则是重要到他无法忘记。

  
****  
****

  
“我们做点不一样的事吧，”一个秋日，Jensen刚一接电话Jared就说。

“不要食物，”Jensen立刻回应到，因为他到现在仍然无法吃寿司。Jared在性事上的变态想法几乎都很棒，但偶尔也会有史诗般的失败。

“不是！”Jared发出了尴尬的声音。“我是说，不是那样。有一家餐厅，他们有一份试吃菜单，大约需要花四个半小时。”

Jensen闭上眼睛，在办公椅上转圈，面对着街对面那栋大楼的偏光窗户。“Jared，我，我很过意不去你把那么多钱都花在——”

“我乐意，”Jared说，几乎有些愠怒。

Jensen不知道该对他说点什么。你应该注意一点以免我会认为这是个约会？我已经对你太着迷了，无时无刻都在想着你？但是他们的——他们的商业安排的关键在于，Jensen不会说那个字眼。

他清了清嗓子，“要不然我们，嗯，从饭后再开始计费？”

“Jensen，”Jared现在又恢复了他一贯的幽默语气，“你不会把我逼到破产之类的。我心里有数。”

“我坚持，”Jensen告诉他，“就让——你知道的，就当这是常客折扣吧。”

Jared笑了，Jensen蜷缩在电话旁，希望Jared现在就能过来，“那我能升级到头等舱吗？”

Jensen僵住了，不知所措。“你到底有什么想法？”如果他是走进了某些古怪的娼妓行话，那他就有大麻烦了。而且，他很难想象还有什么事他没允许Jared尝试过。

“我为什么不让你来决定呢？”Jared打趣道，Jensen放松了下来。

最后，他们还是去了那家餐厅。这顿饭花了将近五个小时。席间Jared告诉Jensen他在圣安东尼奥上高中时的不幸遭遇，Jensen给他讲了Richardson的故事，小心谨慎的没有提到姓氏和更多别的东西。当松露巧克力被送上餐桌时，他们的肚子已经像过度膨胀的气球一样被塞得满满的——同时嗡嗡作响，因为一共九道菜，他们搭配了九杯葡萄酒。所以如果他们还能一条直线地走回酒店，那只能是因为他们彼此依靠在一起互相支撑。

Jensen想把Jared扶到他床上，但Jared把Jensen也拉上了床不肯松手，所以他们就这样昏睡过去了，直到Jared醒来，认真地对待了今天的安排中屁股的部分。Jensen伴着透过窗帘的黎明阳光被操，然后在浴室又被干了一次，最后他宣称“升级到头等舱”意味着一次口交加上给Jared的屁股里放一个振动器，这个口红大小的东西效果很不错。

早餐后（酒店的司康饼非常好吃），Jared提到了他计划去参观赫什霍恩博物馆。“听起来不错，”Jensen说，Jared脸上则是一个滑稽的紧绷的表情，这让Jensen意识到他似乎是在邀请自己一起去。

“等你下次回来的时候我们再见吧？”他很快说道，因为即使Jared认为他会免费赠送时间，这样不是在他们的条款中可以强加在Jensen身上的事。总之，Johnson的交易在周五晚上出了一些问题，就在他们去吃晚饭之前，Jensen需要回去整理出现的麻烦。

当他把外套挂在办公室的时候，他发现了一如既往的信封，还有一如既往的三千块。Jensen想，如果他真的是一个男妓，他一定会大力赞赏Jared的礼貌与谨慎。

  
****  
****

  
那天以后他有三个星期都没有Jared的消息。

他们在做爱的间隙会交流对莎士比亚的看法。（Jared对喜剧有完全扭曲的偏好，明明每个人都能清楚地看出哈姆雷特是唯一重要的戏剧。）

而且老天，他仿佛成了茱莉亚罗伯茨的复刻。但Jensen知道那个故事的原始结局，而且他也没想到迪士尼会给它一个童话般的结局。（译注：这里说的电影是茱莉亚罗伯茨主演的风月俏佳人，百万富翁爱上应召女郎，电影最后是女主角决定去上学重新开始，男主角来找她的浪漫结尾，但原始结局是女主嗑药过量死亡。）即使Jared，因为某种奇迹，决定要“拯救”他，那也只会揭露出所有的谎言：他能说什么呢？对不起，我已经有一份工作了，每年可以挣两千个小时的薪水，如果我想要奖金的话还得多做一些——是的，我想你可以把我的职业称为“公司男妓”。从某种意义上说，我的确是为了钱榨干别人。只是没你想象的那么直接。

没错，这足以让幻想在展开之前就枯萎。

无论如何，当Jared在一个潮湿的星期三给他发短信时，Jensen感觉自己像是被弹射出了办公室，飞入云端。“今晚有空吗？”

Jared从来不在除了周末的日子里找他。他的心怦怦直跳，他捧着自己的手机，小心翼翼地打着字。“你在城里吗？我可以重新安排我的日程。”Bruce只能明天拿到他的下一版拟稿了。

有一段时间的延迟，这期间Jensen担心自己的短信是不是回得太急了。

这个回答使他打消了所有的想法。“事实上，是我的两个朋友。我想把你的号码给他们。如果可以的话。”

他的整个身子都结冰了。手机在他开始麻木的手中滑落，他在它摔到地板上之前抓住了它。他其实有点想看它摔个粉碎，这样他就有不回的借口了。

他要吐了。

但是当他跌跌撞撞地冲进卫生间时，他能做的就是跪在冰冷坚硬的瓷砖上，靠着马桶。什么都吐不出来。

他真是个傻瓜。

他没法去责怪Jared，因为Jared对自己的意图和期望都很坦然。Jensen是一个出差时的奢侈品，就像酒店浴室里那些超级柔软的浴袍。你并不会担心有其他人会使用他们，只要它们在中途被清洗干净就行。Jared从来没有提供过任何东西，除了他愿意提供的，牛排晚餐和钞票。

他的手在颤抖，至少打错了十几次，但最终他拼凑出了一条消息。“抱歉。现在不接任何新客了。”

按下发送键就像把手伸进墙里一样困难，但Jensen也不必向任何人承认。

Jared没有回复。

****  
****

  
又过了三个星期。Jensen接受了一份文件审查的工作，如果不是这能分散他的注意力的话，因为这份审查工作就连他也觉得无聊得想哭。

他考虑出去散散心。不一定要去酒吧。他可以去书店，接近某个正在看散文书籍的人。

而这个想法只是让他更想蜷缩在办公室的角落里，等待越来越多的文书工作让他窒息。他不想出去让自己假装对某个陌生人感兴趣。他想要Jared。当然，只是他已经搞砸了。即使在他假装的时候，他的真实意图也已经暴露了。

也许他应该答应Jared的朋友。他们不可能完全令人厌恶。既然Jared会为性买单，那一切皆有可能。他本可以闭上眼睛想着工作来度过这段经历。这样Jared就不会看穿他可悲的迷恋，也许他还会想要Jensen，不管是在晚餐后还是第二天早上都没有任何问题（当然，Jared可能根本没注意到，因为Jared不是用这种眼神看他的）。Jensen拒绝Jared的朋友证实了一点：Jensen表现得像个男朋友，而Jared没有任何迹象表明他同意。

当Jared给他打开电话时，Jensen正在深入分析一份报告，他确信这是在玩弄贝叶斯法则，因此他几乎没看清是谁的来电。这可能是他接起电话时声音正常的唯一原因。

“喂？”

“Jensen，嗨。”Jared听起来——松了一口气？他紧张？真奇怪。“嘿，我知道我最近没怎么来，但你这周五有空吗？”

“星期五？”Jensen重复道，更多的是出于震惊。他眨了眨眼，试图让自己的头脑清醒一点，然后点开了他的日程表，好像这很要紧似的。“呃——”

“这是给我的，”Jared快速地说，“我是说，是给我的，你和我。如果可以的话。”

“当然，”Jensen的嘴比脑子快，“可以，我——是的，很好。”

“太好了！”Jared带着相当大的热情，“到时候见。”

Jensen将他的日程最小化，盯着自己的电脑屏幕，想知道刚才到底发生了什么。

  
****  
****

  
他到达Jared的酒店房间，决心不要再搞砸了。这不是什么问题，因为Jared基本上就是把他抱起来扔到床上。Jensen的词汇量也只剩各种声调和音量下的“是的”和“就这样”，这已经足够好了。

当他意识到自己正趴在Jared饱足的身体上，用手指抚摸Jared被汗湿、急需整理的刘海时，他犹豫了。但Jensen的手颤抖时，Jared闭上眼睛，发出了一声不高兴的咕哝。所以他认为Jared考虑了这次教训，并决定加倍遵守Jared的规则。

“那么你明天有什么有教育意义的消遣活动吗？”他懒散地问道，声音因为第二次而变得沙哑，那时Jared几乎把他的整根老二塞进Jensen的喉咙里，而Jensen在自己的拳头里射出来。

“还没决定，”Jared眼睛都没睁开地说，“有什么建议吗？”

因为Jared没有在看，Jensen冒险朝他微笑，感觉既轻松又沉重。“我还没去萨克勒博物馆参观中国兵马俑，但我听说它们很酷。”

Jared把脸转过来，肩膀绷得紧紧的，Jensen小心地把手移开。他们汗湿的身体仍然温暖地紧贴着，使他们的思维像糖浆一样缓慢。Jared的声音低得Jensen不得不凑过去听。“你可以去。我是说，我们可以一起去看。”

Jensen咽了口唾沫。他想这样做，站在展览品前，开玩笑地说这些近乎真人大小的人物有Jared一半的身高。希望人们看着他们并且想，这两个男人在一起。他可以想象牵着Jared手的感觉，他的手和他身体的其他部位一样大，温暖且令人安心。还有——全都是假的。如果他在现实中尝试类似的行为，Jared很可能会得出Jensen上一次没有得到教训的结论。

“我——我可能得工作。”他说，尽管他知道这是在折磨自己，但他还是尽可能让自己说不。

“工作，”Jared重复着，好像这个词很烫嘴，然后他翻身离开，这样他们就再没任何接触。他把枕头推到一边，给自己腾出空间，坐了起来。

Jensen觉得他也不应该再躺着了，所以他也坐起来，把床单拉到膝盖上，好像这能提供某种保护似的。

“你有多少客户？”Jared靠在床头板上，声音异常紧张。

Jensen抑制住了说“一个”的冲动，因为Jared已经很清楚地表明了他们之间的关系。他想到了工作上，想到他梦寐以求的客户数量。“四五个吧，”他说，希望这听起来可信。

“那你，怎么，找到他们——？”

Jensen带着一丝怨恨的心情想，明明Jared才是那个一开始看起来对这个行业非常熟悉的人。“呃，经人推荐，”他猜测道，尽量不让声音里能听出犹豫的成分。他换了个舒服的姿势，因为即使是在一张柔软的床上，他也已经六个星期没和Jared做爱了。

“哦，这样，”Jared说，好像松了一口气。“但——你是怎么开始做这个的？”他的手指漫不经心地拨弄着一个饱满的枕头边缘。

“有人提出要付钱给我，”Jensen咬了咬嘴唇。

“你会做背景调查的，对吧？你不会只是——天呐，我应该给你他们的名字的，难怪你生气了。”Jared的脸红了，从喉咙一直蔓延到胸口，目光从Jensen身上离开。

“嘿，不，”Jensen说，想知道他们是怎么聊到这里的，Jared心烦意乱是因为觉得自己违反了规矩？标准？准则？随便吧。他伸手拍了拍Jared的大腿。“你没有做错任何事。”他需要这样的提醒，因为事情已经发生了。

“不过你很有安全意识，你不会随便跟谁出去。”Jared重新恢复了看着他的信心，但那可能更糟糕，他真诚的眼神满是关切。

Jensen点点头，因为他会说任何话来让Jared安心。“是的，我都会查，就像你说的那样。”他想到他们对公司新客户做的利益冲突调查。“信用，犯罪记录，我可不想遇到下一个艾略特·斯皮策。（译注：Eliot Spitzer，纽约州第54任州长，曾在华盛顿嫖妓被揭发，并公开道歉。他还被情妇指控过暴力虐打。）”

“但你没有对我做过任何一项，”Jared担心地说，Jensen竭力掩饰他的沮丧。

“因为我，呃，感觉还不错？”他试着瞟了一眼，但Jared脸上的表情让他觉得自己可能做错了。“说真的，Jared，我保证我会小心的。也许我为你违反了一些规则，但看看结果如何。”

Jared看起来仍然不满意。Jensen讨厌让Jared不高兴的思绪。他已经搞砸了，但至少可以确保Jared得到他想要的。“嘿，”他说着，跨坐到Jared的腿上，双手捧住Jared锋利的下巴，“别担心这些了，好吗？让我来关心关心你。”

如果说亲吻Jared会有什么伤害，比如让他的胸口像被打了一拳，但那也是值得的。

  
****  
****

  
第二天早上，他不得不请求不去塞克勒，因为Johnson的交易在中断了一个半月后又开始有苗头了。这一天的大部分时间，Jensen都在修改关于利润计算的语言，尽管这不如和Jared一起出去玩那么有趣，但还是有吸引力的（这证实了Jensen是有史以来最傻的呆瓜，他正努力拥抱自己内心的呆瓜，因为没有人愿意这么做）。

星期一，Bruce带来了一个惊喜：双方现在都达成共识交易即将达成，Jensen将会参加最终会议。通常公司不允许这样的人员配置，因为这基本只是一种形式——而且那段时间不会计入他的计费时间。但Bruce表示，客户有必要认识Jensen。如果Jensen想成为合伙人的话，他知道他必须做这种事，希望在商业环境中，那里的其他人不会觉得Jensen不过是一本套进体面西装里的合同案例汇编。他真的不明白为什么越来越多的人在面对这样的大买卖时，都不愿意剖析其中的每一个决策。但是他也可以假装对天气和房地产感兴趣，如果他们只有一个简短的15分钟的合同签订会议的话。

整整一周他都在回忆和期待中度过——Jared正在弥补之前失去的时间，这个周末他又会来。星期五下午，就在Jensen要去参加会议之前，Jared发来短信说，“进门之前做好准备。我要庆祝一下。”

Jensen不得不找地方打手枪，因为这让他立刻硬了，以致于还有点发疼。他待会儿得早点溜走，找一个洗手间的隔间，在那里给自己拓张好，然后带着已经滴到大腿上的润滑油出现在酒店。这个念头太火辣了，他几乎立刻就射了，万幸的是他的衣服没有弄脏，他只在小臂上留下了一个咬痕，为了抑制住他狂喜的呻吟。

当他坐进车里时，Bruce滑稽地看了他一眼——Jensne认为他的脸可能仍然很红——不过Bruce显然很快就打消了疑虑，转而去看他正在阅读的简报。Jensen拿出了自己的文件，一份道伯特动议草案，里面提出要推翻贝叶斯法则的专家证词。他们近乎友好地保持沉默，一直低着头，直到他们到达另一家公司。那是一栋白色的大理石建筑，前面的台阶上围绕着几个金狮子，傲慢地坐落在众议院办公楼的几个街区之内。

在里面，他们拿到了印有他们黑白照片的来访者凭证，在Susan（Jensen在这家公司的对接人）的陪同下来到会议室，会议室里标准地摆放着瓶装水、苏打水、水果和饼干；年迈且脾气暴躁的Johnson先生本人；一位Jensen记得的交易中的另一位合伙人，在一次特别无聊的电话会议上他上网查看了照片——

还有Jared。

Jensen突然停下脚步，以致于Susan撞到了他，把他往前推了好几步。每个人都转头看着他，Jensen的震惊映射到Jared脸上，很快转变成怀疑，甚至是愤怒。

“你没事吧？”Bruce用一种近乎真正关心的语气问道。“各位，这位是Jensen Ackles，在授权方面做得非常好的律师。Jensen，你已经认识Bill，Susan还有Rachel，而这位就是一直让我们保持警觉的J.T.Padalecki。”

Jensen快不能呼吸了。他连眼睛都不能眨一下。

Bruce一直在谈论对方的那位神童（时间足够长到Jensen忍不住怀疑已婚的Bruce其实是一个深柜），但他没有提到那个神童把倒霉的律师当成了男妓，这可不是什么“天才”行为，虽然其中也有Jensen的默许提供的助力。

“那么！”Bruce将双手合在一起说，他要么是忽视了房间里的暗流涌动，要么就是根本没注意到。“还有什么问题吗？”

“实际上，”Jared说，他的声音像是先经过了一次垃圾处理，“我对第62页第131段还有点疑虑？”

Jensen想掐自己一下，因为这是一场春梦的同时一定也是一场噩梦。那一段他连续写了两天。

“是吗？”他说，当每个人都看向他的时候，他稍微瑟缩了一下；Jared的声音可能听起来很奇怪，但是在他听来却散发着做爱后的香烟和威士忌的味道。

“我们为什么不都坐下来再讨论呢？”Bill建议道。Jensen跟着Bruce来到座位上，然后他们正式开始了。

在他们就争议的问题达成一致后，Jared出去了——Jared已经堵上了Jensen故意留下的漏洞，但这仍然是一笔很不错的买卖，因此即使Jensen需要发泄一下他抓狂的情绪，他也不可能不高兴。Jensen盯着会议室墙上那些毫无特色的艺术品看了一会儿，他的手机突然响了。Jensen成功地避免让自己从椅子上摔下来——在这点上，他称之为胜利——然后读了Jared发来的短信。“如果你不想让你老板知道你的第二份工作，今晚就过来。”

在那之后，Jensen完全没注意他们是什么时候签的合同。

Bruce不得不推着他的肩膀，让他站起来到处握手道贺（或者说至少Jensen认为他们是在道贺，因为他的语言功能几乎失效了）。Jared甚至也和他握了手，坚定而愉快。在完成了一笔近十亿美元的交易后，只有他眼里那危险而愤怒的光芒显示着不寻常。

“你做得很好，”Bruce在上车前说，“周末休息一下吧！”

因为Jensen很确定他周一就会失业，所以他接受了Bruce的建议。在去见Jared之前，他还有足够的时间回家一趟。

****  
****

  
Jensen只让自己在酒店房间门口站了半秒钟就敲了门。

Jared打开门，一些已经酝酿好的愤怒声明即将脱口而出，却又戛然而止。“那是什么？”

Jensen把鞋盒递给他。“我没有——这些是全部了。如果你想要的话，我可以给你利息。我的意思是，我会开张支票，但是——我不是。我不是故意的。”他的声音逐渐弱到听不清，因为Jared拿走了鞋盒正在翻看里面的东西。“我本来要解释的，”他又鼓起勇气，“但是后来我睡着了，你又走了，然后——”

“行吧，”Jared慢慢地说，倒退着让Jensen进了门。Jensen注视着他，试图记住所有的细节，因为这是他最后的机会，在Jared大骂他有多么荒谬之前，他想像这样记住Jared。Jared可能会揍他，他也不会有什么怨言。

Jared小心地把鞋盒放在梳妆台上。“我不明白的是，”他没有转身面对Jensen，“为什么你一直在假装。对你来说就这么好玩吗？你一定觉得这很好笑。天呐，我真是个白痴。”

“不！”Jensen抗议道，“不，我从来没有——我不是，我没有。”他咽了一口唾沫，就像有一只拳头仅仅掐住了他的喉咙。“我只是想给你你想要的。我不想让你觉得我想从你那里得到更多。”他觉得自己像被赤裸地剖开，“我才是白痴，好吗？你没有做错任何事——嗯，我很肯定这是违法的，但是，你一直对我很坦诚，我不想放弃你。我——我很抱歉。”Jared后面的肌肉的绷紧了，Jensen只想将手抚上去直到他们都发出呻吟。但他不被允许这么做。

然后，因为他的幻想生活已经这样完全崩溃了，他决定把一切都说出来。“但是我不后悔和你在一起的每一分钟。你风趣又性感，我喜欢听你对现代艺术的看法，你甚至在乎第131段，我本来——我想成为你的人。我知道你觉得我过于投入了，你是对的。我也知道你不欠我什么，我只是——我控制不了自己的感情，对此——我不感到抱歉。”他的眼睛发烫，呼吸困难。不过他不想把自己的崩溃强加给Jared。至少他能做到这一点。他转身握上门把手准备离开。

他只把门拉开了一个小缝，Jared的全部重量就猛地撞到了他背上，把他的脸压在了紧急出口图标上，肺里的空气都被压了出来。

“你他妈想去哪儿？”Jared喘着气。他的手怪异地在Jensen的皮带上乱摸。也许是感受到了Jensen的困惑，他在Jensen后颈上咬了一口，湿漉漉的，热得发烫，于是Jensen的屁股不由自主地扭动起来。“你以为你能说出那些话之后就离开吗？你知道我他妈有多努力让自己不爱上你吗？”等等，什么？但Jared已经继续下去，他的手指征服了皮带，移动到Jensen的内裤里握住了Jensen很快硬起来的阴茎。“我看见你的时候，你穿成那个样子，拒绝了所有的男人。我不在乎，我必须得到你。我知道我在犯傻，就像书里最老套的故事，对吧？我不该对你上心，但我还是爱上了你。我想假装无所谓，因为我是付钱让你喜欢我的。”

“但是，”Jensen困惑地说，“你想把我介绍给你朋友。”

Jared哼了一声，把Jensen的裤子和内裤往下推了推，然后把他的屁股往后拉，给自己腾出更多的发挥空间。“想提醒我自己这都不是真的。”

“但这发生了，”Jensen说，他无法消除声音中的痛苦，庆幸的是Jared看不到他脸上的表情。

Jared愣住了。“对不起，”他说，把一只温柔的手放在Jensen的背上。“我真的——我只是想给你你想要的。”

“哇哦，我们真蠢。”Jensen意识到，他们都笑了起来。Jared向前摇摆着身子，Jensen能感觉到他又硬又热的老二贴在自己的背上，这时Jensen觉得过去的事情远没有未来那种没有金钱交易和附加条件的性爱重要。

Jared用一只手绕着Jensen的老二，另一只手在他的后穴周围打转，大拇指几乎都要挤进去了。Jensen喘着粗气。“你没有为我做好准备，”Jared说，好像在思考要做什么适当的惩罚。

Jensen猜测，指出他原本以为Jared的优先事项已经改变了是没有任何帮助的。他似乎在很多事上都犯了错误。

Jared宽容地咕哝了一声，然后跪在Jensen身后。他放开Jensen的老二转而双手抓住Jensen的臀部，把他固定在原处，然后开始舔舐和吮吸Jensen的屁股。Jensen的裤子堆在他的脚踝处，Jared将手向后滑到臀瓣上，这样他就可以把Jensen的屁股分得更开，拇指滑进里面将他拓张开。

“就这样待着，”Jared说完就离开了，考虑到他唯一可能移动的方法就是把自己当场液化了，所以Jensen照办了。

Jared用阴茎顶端对准Jensen洞口的方式宣布了他的回归，他抵抗着Jensen身体的阻力将自己向前推进。“妈的，”Jensen呻吟着，摇摇晃晃地往前躲，直到Jared再次抓住他把他固定住。这有些疼——安全套上的润滑油和他们所做的最低程度的准备对他来说没什么帮助——但他喜欢这样，硬得发痛的老二证明了这一点。他把脸贴在门板上，盯着自己撑住门的手，气喘吁吁的呻吟着，Jared则一直没停下抽插。

“郑重声明，”Jared说，然后停下来吸了几口气，“你没有——过于投入。我也想要你——变成我的。”他伸出手，把Jensen渴望的老二握在手里。

他本来可以多说几句的，但Jensen忙着高潮没空听他说话。Jared的高潮紧随其后，他重重地将Jensen压在了门板上。当Jared的老二又抬起头时，Jensen痛苦地呜咽了一声，但Jared只是轻轻拍了一下他的屁股。“别抱怨，”Jared说，语气显得甜蜜又宽容，“你欠我很多。”

如果仔细想想的话，他们俩都挺蠢的，但Jensen不准备争论这个问题。所以，“去床上？”他建议道。

当他们最后赤身裸体地躺在一起时，Jared用胳膊搂住Jensen的腰把他拉近，“那么，”他边说边把下巴搁在Jensen的肩膀上，一只手抚摸着Jensen的肚子，“你真的以为你在131段耍的那个小花招能不被发现吗？”

Jensen的老二抽动了一下。“跟我结婚吧，”他不假思索地说。

身后的Jared全身都僵硬了。

Jensen屏住了呼吸，试图想个办法让Jared相信他只是在开玩笑，然后又意识到他真的不需要更多无意义的焦虑了。“这在华盛顿是合法的，”他一边说一边把手放在Jared手上，“只是提出来考虑一下。从长远来看。”

他感觉到Jared咽了一口唾沫。“星期二好吗？”

****  
****

  
Bruce送给他们一个花瓶，并提醒他们公司的保密条款。

Jared拒绝搬进Jensen的公寓（夸张地说，那里对Jensen的鞋盒来说有足够的空间，但对于他的狗来说就不是了），所以他们最后搬进了杜邦广场附近的一套公寓里。他们不顾房产经纪人的反对，用现金支付了首付款，然后把花瓶放在壁炉架上。每当Bruce要求过多时，Jensen就把它拿下来放在小桌子上，希望有一只狗可以把它打碎，但不知怎么的它们从来都没做到。

每当有人问起他们是怎么走到一起的时候，Jared就会微笑着说，比起按小时收费，他更喜欢长期合同。

  
=正文完=


	2. 聘用合约/Retainer Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 见面那天Jared的视角

即使在酒店的健身房锻炼了一个小时，又一路到华盛顿纪念碑跑了个来回，Jared仍然精力充沛。他整个下午都在和老家伙Johnson玩打地鼠游戏——因为Johnson加强了他的游戏水平，或者说至少这次他雇佣了更好的律师——在这种精神锻炼后，他需要身体上的也能跟上。

他快速洗了个澡，打开浏览器寻找附近的酒吧。有三个看起来还不错。他选择了Gliter，因为这个名字最蠢。他慢慢走到那里，这样就不会到得太早。

里面的音乐还可以忍受，周围有很多可爱的年轻人，但没一个能真正打动他的。

一个都没有，直到他出现。Jared可以发誓有人按下了静音键，那个男人站在一盏聚光灯下，像一个百老汇明星一样即将开始他的单人表演。他穿着磨损的旧牛仔裤，黑色的紧身T恤，身材很结实，Jared不用担心会把他压扁——更重要的是，他的嘴唇丰满，闪闪发亮，下唇撅着，好像迫切地需要什么东西来填满它，嘴唇周围的胡茬看起来很柔软。深色的睫毛又长又密，即使在酒吧刺眼的灯光下，也可以看到他脸上散布的雀斑。他的头发不长，用发胶固定住，这样的头发几个小时后就会因为出汗变得柔软。

Jared震惊到几乎呆住了，他看着这个男人温柔地拒绝了几个仰慕者，其中包括两个长得很帅的，以致于Jared认为自己能赢得他青睐的机会只有70%（好吧，80%）。他们在他耳边大喊大叫，他会回应几句，然后他们就会失望地离开。他不停地四处张望，目光没有在任何人身上停留，尽管他打扮得就像是在等待一个合适的人来把他抱到大腿上，但他看起来还是很不自在。

伴随着全身一震，Jared弄明白了：他是出来卖的。也许他正面临月底的资金短缺，也许他有完全不同的故事，但可以肯定的是，他不是来这里挑选最漂亮的脸蛋的。

好吧，好吧。Jared本来是想要个更便宜点的约会，但他必须得到那张嘴。

Jared奋力穿过人群。那个男人（Jared正在考虑叫他小嘴）在他走近时抬起头，Jared满意地得到了一次欣赏的扫视。好吧，他不是为了钱才接受男人的，这是一个很重要的优点。

他俯下身子，在那个男人耳边大声说，“现在跟我走，我付你平时两倍的价钱！”他有一个稍纵即逝的想法，如果他在这个行业的问题是犯了一个错误，他要么会被打，要么会被拒绝。他喜欢赌博的刺激。

这个男人的眼睛（Jared在近距离可以看到是玻璃瓶般的绿色）像是极度震惊地睁大了。周围的噪音将他回答的声音冲淡了，但Jared不在乎，因为他说的不是“不行”，而且每小时600美元他也付得起。他不想错过这个机会，他想看看那张嘴在他的床上呻吟喘气是什么样子。

当他把那个男人从酒吧里带出去时，他在想，能找到一个在生活各方面都跟他合拍的人当然很好。但是，如果找不到，这个世界上还是有很多乐趣可以享受的，比如其中一个六英尺高的家伙正在跟着他回酒店。

  
=完=

**Author's Note:**

> 下章是一个短小的番外。


End file.
